


Happy Anniversary

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anniversary, Episode: s02e11 Not What He Seems, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Ford is annoyed by his Coming-Back-to-this-Dimension Anniversary party.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NWHS anniversary!

Ford stared wearily at the kitchen. Brightly colored balloons covered every surface, and a banner half-hanging, half dragging from the ceiling read, "HAPPY COMING-BACK-TO-THIS-DIMENSION ANNIVERSARY, GRUNKLE FORD!"

"Did you really have to set all this up?" Ford asked, obviously peeved.

"I don't know, I think it's nice," protested Dipper.

" _Mabel_ made this for you," Stan added, accusingly.

_Well._ That changed things considerably. Ford was suddenly aware of how everything had her fingerprints on it: the balloons, the banner, even the handmade, slightly sloppy cake on the table. Ford turned toward her and smiled. "It _is_ a very sweet gesture. And I do like being home. Thank you, Mabel."

She beamed with pride. “Thank you thank you thank you _so much_ , Grunkle Ford!” Before Ford knew it, Mabel tackled him into a hug, which was painful, but nice all the same.


End file.
